In Which Fuji Complains
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: A glimpse into a normal day at school in the eyes of Seishun High residents. Envy and jealousy ensue. TeFu. Randomness.


In Which Fuji Complains

Rating: T for "hell"

Warning: mild yaoi

It was lunch time. The bell rang and students hurriedly gathered their stuff and fled the classroom faster than any teacher can say "popquiz time." They had to be quick or else the lunch line would fill up so quick that they would only have 10 minutes to eat.

Tezuka waited until there was no more traffic in the classroom, as well as in the hallway, before standing up from his desk. Usually Oishi would be with him, but the vice-captain had club paperwork to turn in, thus explaining his reason to be alone.

With his backpack on, he walked down the hall towards that one class with so much noise coming from it. It was the only class that always had so much people staying behind for lunch. The reason was pretty obvious actually.

The moment he stepped into that classroom, all eyes turned to him, but he only saw one pair that was on the edge of sanity. Their exchange was instant and immediately Tezuka had his eyebrow raised. People turned away. This was normal, Tezuka's visit that is.

He walked to the owner of the pair of eyes and sat down on the adjacent chair. "What's wrong?" Looking at the opposing face, Tezuka raised a hand to smooth out the creases made by the obvious frown. The creases shouldn't be there.

Tezuka knew what came next. The complaint.

"...so my dad came home for the first time this year after being away for over two years like I told you before we left on Friday. That man never stayed longer than a week before he left and comes back for a few years. He came dragging a couple of luggages into the house and left it at right in front of the door. Of course, that blocked the way and I couldn't go open the door to get inside. Rang the doorbell but apparently my cousins were also over and hell, there was so much noise that nobody heard, so I had to call everyone and the last one picked up, which was Yuuta. Oh my god, did I tell you that Yuuta is getting cuter day by day? *squeal*...[insert rambling] Back to my dilemma, he got me in, and my house was more than chaotic. Wrapping paper, cardboard boxes, stuf, and just stuff all over the place. And hosnestly, that wasn't what made me angry. Tezuka, are you listening?"

Tezuka nodded and offered the tiniest smile. "Of course."

"Okay, as I was saying. I was happy to see everyone and of course my old man too. I was just surprised over the fact that my house was occupied to the max without me knowing in advance. So they said hi and I said hi. And they showed me what dad got them. Not long after, dad came from the kitchen with mom and aunty. And boy, he had that look on his face that even the dictionary doesn't have a word to describe. I looked to the two women behind him and I saw them smiling wickedly. You know that one that the lucifer cat had in that one movie? Yeah that one, like something extravagently was going to happen. I just wish Nee-san was there to tell me something, but she wasn't. So dad came over, hugged and told me about how much I've not grown. Uh, that conspiracy he spouted. I've grown. He just couldn't see it. And here's the important part, I asked what he got me and he gave me a nervous smile. I said "well?" and he went over to one of the boxes to pull out a smaller box. I was super excited before the box opened. I asked him what they were, and he smiled, saying they're his presents. I exploded. Do you know why, Tezuka? Urgh! They were skirts, dresses, and what the heck is a pantyhose? I asked "what is the meaning of this?" and all he gave me was "I forgot that you're not a girl. It wasn't my fault though because I looked at our family photo before deciding the perfect gift for my children..."

At this point, everyone in the room (except Tezuka) broke out into laughter that went unnoticed by the pair. The monologue went on.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard this year." Momoshiro snickered, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

Echizen smirked as he continued to stare at his sempais. Yes, this was the regulars' hang out spot. "Mada mada dane."

"Nya, I wonder if Tezuka is listening to every words he's saying. That'd be hard, ne Oishi?" Eiji turned to his double partner, who was eating a salad.

Oishi shrugged. "Maybe not. Tezuka is a prodigy. It wouldn't be surprising if Fuji was going at it in German. He'd catch it all."

"Well, that's true. But I know I wouldn't be able to keep up my attention span for that long."

"Same here Eiji-sempai. Now I really wonder if bouchou fell asleep sometimes ago with his eyes opened. I swear he didn't blink." Momoshiro said after the laughter died down.

"Well Momo, he technically did blink." Inui shifted his glasses. Updating his notebooks were enough food for his brain. He didn't need a proper lunch. "Blinking is a reflex, so it doesn't need conscious thought to be done."

Kaido snickerd. "Stupid peach, everyone knows that."

Momo was about to retort when Inui spoke up again. "But I do agree with you about the sleeping with eyes opened part. I need more info."

"Eh, what about Fuji though, doesn't he get tired from talking so much?"

"That's just their talent Eiji-kun. Don't think about it too much, just enjoy lunch."

"Don't they look like a couple?" Kawamura cooed, eyes dreamingly admiring them.

Eyes turned and gave Kawamura a weirded out look. "They are a couple."

"Just not married yet." Echizen commented, receiving a few snickers.

Unknowingly, Tezuka heard it all.

**Tezuka POV-**

If there was one thing that I'm really good at, it would be looking at Fuji's face and immediately knowing what was wrong.

The moment he started talking, I was mesmerized by the movement of his perfectly shaped lips and the tongue that occasionally darted out to lick the dryness away. Then, there's that cute wiggle of his nose whenever his story got the the point of unpleasantness. His eyes, ears...

Of course I was listening, to every word and everything else on his face.

This was the rare moment that I just needed to sit back and enjoy what was in front of me. Nothing more, nothing less.

Then, the side conversations of my friends a few desks away drifted into my hearing range. Sleeping with eyes opened eh? Well, I had never tried it before, and not sure if I wanted to try it. I need to be awake to enjoy life.

And marriage, hmm...I'll think about it.

Ah, he's smiling, better smile back.

**Male students POV-**

"I'd give up anything to be at the receiving end of Fuji-kun's complaint."

"Hell, you had enough at home with your mom and sisters, why do you want more?"

"The person matters. And besides, doesn't it sound like a spring melody coming out of his mouth?"

"I supposed you're right. He's cute. And beautiful. And talented."

"More than you'll ever know."

"Dude, what about your crush and girlfriend? You're cheating so much right now."

"Technically I am, but emotionally wise, I'm not. Plus, I'm enjoying the beauty of life."

"And I suppose he's the beauty of your life."

**Female students POV-**

*sigh* x100...

"Why is life so unfair?"

**End POV-**

Finally after 15 minutes of non-stop talking, Fuji was done. His cheeks puffed out in mild annoyance about the previous dilemma, but was relieved to let it out to someone he knew would listen to him.

Though, that wasn't the main reason he decided to complain to Tezuka instead of someone like his childhood friend Saeki. He waited, because the best part was about to come.

Wait for it. Wait for it.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Mou, my mouth's all tired and dry." Fuji said it in the most pitiable face and voice with pouty lips.

"Ah."

Fuji knew exactly what was going to happen next, but he had to hide the grin. Elated with joy in his calculating mind, he nodded, with puffed cheeks of course.

And Fuji watched as Tezuka took a gulp of water, screwed on the cap, leaned forward, taking Fuji by the neck, and pulled closer until their lips met. He felt a gush of cool minty water flowing into his mouth and down his throat refreshingly. Tezuka's lips lingered over his as Fuji gulped down the last drop. "Mhm~tasty."

Tezuka breathed a puff of air across the glistening lips, drying up the surface before leaning back down to take that lips only belonging to him.

Well, this wasn't the first, second, or third, but it wasn't surely the last of this scheme. He hoped Tezuka wouldn't find out soon, because then he'd need to think of something else.


End file.
